This invention relates to an aluminum alloy structural house in the architectural structure field and, especially, to a snap-in structure connecting aluminum alloy wallboard, roof panel, and corner-connecting materials.
In the architectural design, it is always better to have a larger span space with a non-vertical structure for various partition demands to present a diverse interior layout. In the traditional house, the flexibility of space arrangement is restricted by the characteristics of materials. The oversize division would thicken the floor slab and increase the beam-column section. It not only affects the beauty of the interior design, but also adds structure weight and raises construction investments. As the majority of wallboards cannot be removed or displaced, it is difficult to change the wallboards layout when people design and decorate their properties. The restriction of these wallboards not only increases people's financial burden, but also adds a potential safety hazard due to the broken bearing wall.
The present steel structure buildings with its heavy weight and its expensive material cost increase the basic fabrication cost, which cause the excessive project investment.
When installing the fixed thermal insulation and decorative materials in the conventional house, the fixtures are directly used to connect wallboards and roof panels. This method damages the wallboards and roof panels and shapes a connecting bridge, so the thermal insulation performance of the wallboard and roof board is weakened.
Therefore, technicians in this field aim to research and develop a kind of aluminum alloy connection structure system, joining roofing and walls. Their components can be manufactured in the factories, and can then be shipped to work sites for whole assembly. It can also improve the system structure of an aluminium alloy house.